The present invention is related to flower holders and more particularly to cemetery flower holders installed in-ground such that its opening is substantially flush with the surface of the ground.
Cemeteries often require that a flower holder be substantially even with the ground surface when not in use. This requirement exists in order to facilitate maintenance of the cemetery grounds. In particular, when the grass is being cut it has been found desirable to have flower holders be of a type which allows the cutter to pass over the flower holder without damaging the cutter or the flower holder.
Many types of flower holders which are installed substantially even with the ground have been proposed and manufactured. Such flower holders commonly include an outer sleeve portion within which is carried a vase. When not in use, the vase is arranged with its open end facing into the sleeve whereby the solid bottom end of the vase is substantially level with the ground surface. When in use, the vase is removed from the sleeve, and flowers and water are located within the interior of the vase. The filled vase is then inserted within the outer sleeve with the open end facing out of the sleeve.
While useful, existing flower holders have drawbacks. First, the vase is normally a separate element from the sleeve. Due to this arrangement it is common that the vase becomes lost, damaged or stolen. Particularly, in order to remove water from the vase it is necessary to remove the vase from its location inserted within the sleeve increasing the chance the vase will be lost or damaged. A further drawback occurs when a user is emptying the vase. In this situation water can easily spill onto a user's clothing. Additionally, when the flowers which are in the vase are being removed, the flowers themselves may cause water to drip onto a user's clothing since the water has not previously been drained.
Thus, the present invention is concerned with making a flower holder theftproof and, at the same time, providing a flower holder which increases the efficiency of inserting and removing flowers, all at a reasonable manufacturing cost.
These objects are achieved in accordance with preferred embodiments of the invention which teach a flower holder that includes a body configured so as to be embedded in the ground, with an upper end portion substantially level or flush with the ground surface, and which has an opening for insertion of flowers. A body base portion located at a lower end of the body includes an upper surface and a lower surface within which is designed a funnel section, forming a passage through the base of the body. An insert is fitted within the body such that the insert is capable of vertical movement in relationship to the body. A gripping area is located at an upper end of the insert and is connected to an insert base through divider walls which divide the interior of the body into sections. A plug is located on a lower surface of the insert base and is configured to substantially match the configuration of the funnel. When the gripping area of the insert is held in a first position the plug fits within the funnel thereby providing a watertight seal at the lower end of the body. A lock is further provided to hold the insert within the body.
By the foregoing construction, flowers and water may be inserted into the flower holder, and the water will be maintained within the interior of the body while the gripping area of the insert is held at the first position. When water is to be drained from the interior of the body, the gripping area is moved to a second position. This movement breaks the watertight seal existing between the funnel and the plug, whereby water passes from the interior of the body through the funnel.
In a more limited aspect of the present invention, the lock is a lid which is snapped into engagement with an upper surface of the body acting to stop removal of the insert.
With attention to another embodiment, the lock is a plurality of pins inserted through the sidewall of the body, above a location of the insert.
With attention to still another aspect of the present invention, included in the sidewall of the body are first and second recessed ledges for holding the gripping area in one of the first and second positions.
In accordance with another feature of the present invention, divider walls divide the interior of the body into sections for holding the flowers in a separated arrangement.
With attention to yet another aspect of the present invention, at least one of the lid or a flange of the body have sufficiently planar faces so as to allow inscribing indicia onto the flower holder.
With attention to yet another aspect of the present invention, at least one of the funnel or the plug include a recessed area into which a sealing ring is placed thereby improving the sealing between the plug and funnel.
In consideration of the foregoing, it is therefore a first object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cemetery flower holder which overcomes the deficiencies and disadvantages of existing flower holders.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new cemetery flower holder which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a flower holder which is of a durable and reliable construction such that it may be kept in the ground year round.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to a flower holder which supports flowers in a desirable fashion proximal to a gravestone, and insures the insert of the flower holder is kept in a usable condition, wherein water may be drained from the flower holder without removing the insert thereby eliminating the likelihood of theft or damage to the flower holder, as well as decreasing the possibility of having water undesirably splash onto the clothing of a user.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects obtained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.